How Long
by lalaxfresh
Summary: "At that point I learned three things. One, I knew what Lily was feeling. Two, She's in love with her best friend. Three, So am I. Well this is going to be an awkward Hogsmeade trip." -Ch. 3. Rated M for language and sexual content, eventually.
1. Chapter 1

How Long?

A/N: Hey kiddies. I've been out for a while. I couldn't stay away for long, however. Anyways this is a new fic I am working on. Please remember to review; it keeps writers from feeling discouraged. I haven't started another chapter, so let me know if I should continue. A little warning: it may eventually be rated M. Maybe. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine, hers. The end.

Rose Weasley is nothing but stubborn considering the color of her hair. So, naturally when Ron told her at the age of eleven, upon seeing the blond haired, gray- eyed boy, to beat him at every turn, she simply brushed off his command as a mere suggestion (that she did not take to).

Scorpius Malfoy, if anything like his father, is arrogant. So, naturally when his father told him to make sure he beat Rose at every mark, he rolled his eyes. After all, he is not a house elf his father can force to do his bidding.

They both didn't realize at the age of eleven what fate would concoct in the elimination of the generational feud between a Malfoy and a Weasley.

"...that is why you need to add the salamander scales before the dra...Scorpius! I can see the faces you are pulling regardless of how big the book that is open in front of me is."

"Rose, its Saturday. I don't care why I got that question wrong and why you got it right. All I know is that it's the weekend and I have quidditch practice. You big know it all."

"You're such a prat, Malfoy"

"But that is why you love me, Rosie." Scorpious replied with a grin, not a smirk. Rose is "Malfoy's" best friend after all.

"Stop calling me that Scorpie."

Scorpius rolled his eyes at the retort. Didn't she know he found that name endearing?

"Good one Weasley, you're insults crush me, they really do."

"No, but our quidditch team does, Captain." Scorpius groaned. Gryffindor won every bloody year. Damn Potters and Weasleys that all happen to make up at least half of that blasted house. Scorpius loathed admitting that, well damn, that family can sure play quidditch.

"Not this year Rose, Slytherin will PREVAIL!" Scorpius responded in a tone that could give King Arthur a run for his money. "We'll show you. You just bloody wait. Potter will..."

"Okay, I get it Scorp, calm down."

Rose and Scorpius began walking down the hall once again, heading towards the lake before Scorpius had to make his way over to the pitch for quidditch practice.

"Scorpius!" an all to familiar voice replied.

A slow smile appeared in Scorpious face along with a sense of dread that appeared in Rose's being. They both stopped and turned back slowly to see Ashley Parkinson, Scorpius' girlfriend. They waited for her to catch up as she jogged toward them. Her jet black locks bouncing behind her as her long olive legs graced the floor in elegant sweeps in her attempt to catch up to the two of them.

Ashley finally stood in front of them smiling. When faced up front with Ashley Parkinson, one would notice the gentle point of her aristocratic nose and the way her straight, pearly white teeth would shine like it was puking out sunshine. One would also notice the perfect arch of eyebrows that glided over cobalt blue eyes that resembled beaches only seen in magazine ads. Ashley Parkinson was perfect: Pure blood heiress, tanned and beautiful, and a personality that matched her looks. Rose couldn't even complain because Ashley was just so nice it made her retch. Did I forget to mention she played quidditch too. We'll I'll be damned Rose thought begrudgingly.

"Hey," Ashley replied, somewhat out of breath. Rose nodded in reply while Malfoy bent down to give his girlfriend a short peck on the lips. They weren't paying attention to Rose anyway, why bother with descent pleasantries.

"Do you mind if I join you two? I have nothing to do before practice and I saw you two walking down the hall. I thought we could just both make our way over towards the pitch," Ashley reasoned.

Scorpius looked at Rose with a slightly hesitant stare requesting permission. "Sure," Rose replied bluntly.

Both Scorpius and Ashley smiled even wider, showing off two pairs of brilliant smiles. They are perfect for each other Rose admitted sourly. The trio made their way towards the lake, Scorpius and Ashley holding hands and Rose feeling like the third wheel. She hated hanging out with them when they were altogether.

Ashley took Scorpius away. He was her best friend long before he became her boyfriend. She wasn't jealous he was with her. She was jealous he wasn't making time for Rose. Ashley would interrupt them whenever they were alone. It wasn't fair. Rose missed him. Rose didn't harbor a secret crush on her best friend. She harbored a secret resentment against their relationship. Rose Weasley hated being second best.

He's my best friend not hers Rose reasoned inwardly.

"Ro..."

He should be spending time with me.

"Rose."

He should be studying in the library with me every Friday instead of inside a cupboard, like we used to.

"Rose!"

He should be sharing secrets with me instead of her...

"Rose watch ou..."

BANG!

Pain. Head- splitting, mind-blowing, skull- crashing pain was all Rose Weasley felt after walking head first into one of the pillars supporting Hogwart's massive structure. Rose could feel blood dripping down her skull and can almost feel her forehead begin to swell.

"Bloody hell." Rose sighed as she felt her forehead. She withdrew her hand immediately and cringed with pain.

"Are you okay, Rosie?"

Rose froze. She could feel her face flare up and spread all over her body. She forgot he was there. Shit! She forgot SHE was there. How humiliating!

" 'M fine." She grumbled as Scorpius roared with laughter after realizing there was nothing to worry about. Ashley looked at him pointedly and he began to sober up.

"Are you sure Rose?" Ashley asked with sympathy.

"I'm bloody fine alright!" Ashley winced at the outburst while Scorpius sighed.

With that she got back up and turned around with a reply, "I'm going to the hospital wing Scorp. I'll see you later."

All she heard was "Don't let her outburst bother you, she was just embarrassed," Scorpius said soothingly towards Ashley, "She is a red head after all." he joked as Ashley giggled.

The next day Scorpius and Rose were sitting in double potions when Scorpius spoke up.

"How's the globe?"

Rose grumbled. Not now.

"Shut up Malfoy! Don't start."

"Oh come on Rose, if you can't laugh about it."

"Shut up Malfoy." Rose replied tiredly. It was still highly embarrassing. Everyone asked her about the patch placed on her forehead. After a while she began to get tired of explaining the incident. Knowing she can always trust on Scorpius to make her feel better, he began to explain the incident with an air of amusement and best of all, he never got tired of explaining, the prat!

Least to say, she never heard the end of it from her family...or Scorp for that matter.

He nudged her. Once. Twice. "What do you want?" Rose snapped without looking up, ready for another joke at her expense. A girl can only take so much.

She felt him squeeze her arm and it instantly heated up the patch of skin it came into contact with. She immediately averted her gaze from her parchment to his alabaster colored hand that was resting on her arm that was so different from her pale skin, adorned with freckles. It was like it didn't belong there. Rose was confused by the reaction. She never felt warm when Scorpius touched her. She looked up instantly while shaking off the feeling. She was met with Scorpius eyes drawn down in concern and his mouth thinning into a line of worry.

"Seriously, are you okay?" with that sentence alone Rose knew she wasn't mad anymore. How could she be? He was her best friend and vice versa. How can she when he was so concerned over a little bump on her forehead.

She smiled. "I'm fine, Scorp, really."

He returned it warmly. His smile was beautiful and when directed right at her, Rose felt all her worries melt away. "Good, cause this is too good to forget."

Rose shook her head knowing he was never going to let it go for the rest of their lives, and maybe to also erase the feelings of her stomach fluttering. Maybe I have a cold she thought. It'll explain the warmth from earlier and the flutter. The bell rang signaling the end of class.

Rose gathered her things, "Scorp, I'm going to the infirmary...I think I have cold." She added when she saw his brows dip.

"Oh, okay. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll just see you in Charms later."

"Okay," Scorpius replied behind him. He already made his way towards the door and took Ashley's hand as soon as Rose quelled his inquiry.

Rose's stomach lurched upon the sight. I must really be sick she thought as she headed towards the hospital wing.

A/N: TBC. Let me know if I should continue or not. I really hope it's original. -lalaxfresh


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! I really do appreciate it. I guess you can tell I will be continuing this story. I want to do another story as well. So any pairings you guys recommend? Maybe a Rose/Scorpius one shot?

Can I point out that reviews equal faster updates? Hmm...

I also wanted to warn you all that I'm revising a lot of my previous work so after ch.3 the updates may become even more less frequent. Again, reviews encourage me to move it more along. :)

Disclaimer: Not mine, hers. The end.

Here's chapter two.

It was Friday night and Rose groaned with the knowledge that she would be spending her time patrolling the corridors near the Slytherin dungeons instead of continuing to her recent activity: nothing. The corridors were dark, cold (no matter what time of the year), and full of empty classrooms and secret hideaways. Worse now, that it was almost the holidays. It was a bloody headache, that's what it was. Every time she patrolled this particular section of the school, someone never failed to make her regret the day she became a prefect. There were always fights, pranks, and students up past curfew. It was horrible, really. The only reason it was going to be bearable tonight was because Scorp was going to be patrolling it with me Rose thought, a smile tugging at her previously pouting lips.

At ten minutes til eight Rose tried to force herself to get up and just get it over with, or not Rose thought as her body refused to will to her mind, I'll just take a quick nap. Her eyes began to droop on their own accord and in not time at all Rose was out cold. The Gryffindor common room was a spectacular thing. It was always warm, comforting and relaxing. The red and gold trimmings always brought a sense of comfortable warmth and provided the common room with an elegant design, not that any of the students noticed, of course. It contained two couches. One of them was being occupied by Rose's arse, and the other placed across from hers; both standing in front of the fire. There were soft plush chairs scattered throughout the room, moved time and time again to be placed near other seats or isolated to let the occupier be left on their own. Two round tables were placed on the left corners near the stairs leading to the boys' dorms. It was perfect for group studies, meetings, or what James' liked to call "group strategizing" that could last hours on end. Paintings decorated the walls and they were a lively bunch. Headless Nick would make an appearance every once in a while, as well.

The door to the common room swung open with a bang and luckily for Rose, her ability to sleep through a circus can all be credited to her dad's genes; yay, for Weasleys.

The intruder stomped his way towards Rose. "Oi! Get your lazy arse up!"

Rose could vaguely comprehend the noise and decided to ignore it altogether, maybe they'll get it sooner or later that no, Rose wasn't going to" get her lazy arse up", thank you very much.

"Rose, you bloody wanker!"

Fuck! Scorpius. Prefect duties. Tempus. 8:40. Couch. Common room. Fuck!

Rose bolted upright and stared dazedly at her partner for a moment until the dizzy feeling wore off to be replaced with the one of clarity.

"Good morning princess, I'm glad to see you can grace us mere plebeians with your full conscience. Honestly, you shouldn't have," was Scorpius' sarcastic remark upon seeing Rose wake up. She stared at him for a moment more before roaring in unfiltered, adulterated laughter.

Flash back*

It was 8:30 and Scorpius was pissed off to say the least. Imagine his surprise when he walked out of the Slytherin common room at 8:02 to find that Rose was late for duties, Rose was punctual if anything else.

Imagine his slight annoyance, and I mean extreme annoyance when Rose was still M.I.A. at 8:15 and finding himself at the receiving end of prank that left him soaking wet. Just my fucking luck, Scorpius murmured bitterly. I mean who the bloody fuck has time to fill up 30 water balloons, use a sticky spell to hold them in place, and wait until someone stumbles across the area to cancel the spell? Did I mention the brilliant bastard even went through the trouble to ensure that ALL thirty balloons drop at the EXACT same time, on the exact SAME person? Scorpius cursed darkly, I will get revenge. He will get revenge alright on the blasted second year squirt. He even had the nerve to point, laugh (didn't he know who he was?), and then run along. Aughh, and Rose was still not there.

Scorpius finally damned his duties to hell and stalked his way towards Gryffindor tower, momentarily forgetting he was still soaking wet. His momentarily lapse in memory ended after he passed by his fellow Slytherin prefect Melony Flint and Gryffindor prefect, Albus Potter only to be laughing stock of their trio. This only made Scorpius flare.

"SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!"

Potter and Flint immediately quieted down and all three of them stood in an awkward silence. Well that was a sobering thought, Albus murmured while fidgeting due to the tension in the area. Potter and Flint occasionally glanced from Malfoy to each other trying to figure out if they should wait for Scorpius to say something, or just walk away. You never know with Malfoy tempers. The tension could be cut with an axe after all. Malfoy gave them one more evil glare and stormed away. Albus and Melony sighed with relief and continued to snicker when Scorpius was clear out of earshot.

"Damn Rose! Bloody wanker! Idiotic Gryffindor! Stupid weasel," Scorpius repeated like a mantra. He finally stood in front of the painting of the Fat Lady and she sneered at him. He wasn't in Gryffindor after all.

"Courage," Scorpius hissed at the painting. It gave him a patronizing look and begrudgingly swung open.

"Oi!..."

Now, imagine Scorpius anger to find Rose asleep in her common room looking like rainbows were surrounding her like shield of happiness, while he was STILL soaking wet and forced to stand in the Gryffindor common room of all places.

End of Flash back.

Rose began to bend over and slap her leg, trying desperately to catch her breath from laughing so hard.

Scorpius tsked in disapproval.

"Sco... Scorp I..hahahahah" Rose attempted.

Scorpius sneered. This was not the time.

"Scorp I am...hahaha" That's it.

"I am...hahahahhahahaha" Rose's laughter came back full force.

"I am so sorry," Rose said when she was able to finally get a lungful of air.

"You think this is funny, do you?" Rose replied with more laughter. "Good for nothing imbecile. Idiotic Gryffindor. Bloody she-weasel. Lunatic Banshee! Con..."

Scorpius' insults immediately slipped from his tongue when he felt a warm, tingling sensation spread throughout his body as he became dry.

"You could have warned somebody," Scorpius mumbled begrudgingly. No, he was still mad no matter if Rose helped him or not. It was her fault he was soaking wet in the first place, he reasoned.

"I didn't want to interrupt your highly amusing mission of calling me every insult in the English dictionary," Rose said while getting up and looking smug, "Well, come on then if you're so bloody upset I was late."

Scorpius recovered and grudgingly followed her out the door. They made their way to the Slytherin dungeons laughing, talking, and shoving one another, incident forgotten.

"Scorp, you bloody goblin! That hurt!" Rose blurted out once her elbow connected to the wall after being shoved a little too hard. Scorpius ignored the outraged cry and asked (reminded of her trip last week),

"How was your trip to the infirmary last week?"

Rose always marveled at the way Scorpius Malfoy wasn't just a cold- hearted prick and always held a place for concern where Rose was concerned. It was times like these that Rose could forgive him for rarely spending time with her anymore because of Ashley, that his insults were only skin deep, and that he truly was her best friend. That knowledge made her heart flutter. She truly considered herself lucky to have him as a best friend. Scorpius Malfoy was perfect.

"It turned out to be nothing," Rose said with a smile.

"That's good Rose, I was worried when you mentioned it."

There goes the flutter again. She really did have the best friend anyone could ask for.

"What Malfoy, you were actually worried?" Rose teased. The playful aura automatically came back, erasing the all too sobering aura in the air.

"Don't get used to it, idiot." He was back, Rose thought with amusement. The rest of the night was filled with playful banter and touches that left Rose's skin feeling a bit warm and her heart feeling a bit light in her chest. It was eleven o'clock and Rose was just about ready to head back to the Gryffindor tower. She turned to Scorpius to say her farewell when,

"Come on Rose." She looked at him dumb-founded.

"Where are we going? It's late."

"I'm taking you back to your common room," Scorpius replied simply, not realizing the meaning of his words.

Rose gawked. No one has ever walked her back. That's the things you do in those romantic muggle films. That's what boyfriends do after a date with their girlfriends. Rose's heart began to increasing its beating rapidly. He's never done it before, not even after Hogsmeade trips. Why are you even thinking about that? He's you're best friend, of course he wants to walk you back. Like you said, it's late.

"Rosie, you in there?"

"Why?" Rose blurted out before she could stop herself. Why does it matter? Why are you even thinking about that? You should be asking yourself why not.

"Huh?"

"Why do you want to walk me back?" Shut up Rose! She thought. Who bloody cares? Stop making a big deal out of it. He's you're best friend, why wouldn't he? Still, Rose waited for his reply with, what was that feeling, hope?

Why do I want to walk her back? Scorp battled with himself. Because it's not safe at night? That is bloody ridiculous, of course it's safe. Maybe I just want to spend more time with her. I haven't been doing much of that lately, he tried convincing himself. He just felt a sense of dread knowing his time with Rose was about to end. It was never like this and left him highly confused to say the least. His thoughts were interrupted by Rose when he didn't answer her within the few seconds that was socially acceptable before it became an awkward question.

"No, it's fine Scorp. I'm a big girl." Rose replied with a fake smirk. She didn't know why his silence was so disappointing, she just knew it was.

Scorpius wanted to stop her. He wanted to walk her back. He just couldn't muster up the courage to carry out his offer. He is in Slytherin after all.

"Yeah, alright," he replied with a sigh.

They both turned around and headed to their different destinations with a heavy heart. Rose couldn't ignore her disappointment. What made it worse was that she didn't know why she was. She didn't know why Scorpius' touches made her warm or why her stomach would flutter when he got too close or why her heart started beating with happiness when he was concerned. She didn't know why his offer to walk her back sent a spark of hope that...that what? What exactly was she hoping for? She shook her head clear and decided it was too late to have these thoughts. She just wanted to get some sleep.

"Bloody hell, mate. You look like muck."

Leave it to Albus to point out the obvious. Contrary to Rose's want to just get some sleep, she couldn't. She was still thinking about the events of last night for, Merlin knew, how long. She glanced up from her table in the Great Hall and looked over at Scorpius laughing with his mates while sitting next to Ashley. Impeccable as ever, Rose sighed grudgingly. Obviously he didn't think the offer was a big deal. Stupid Weasley, she thought.

"Rose, you need to get yourself together. We have practice in ten minutes. I don't care what the reason is as to why you look like shit, but there's never an excuse to miss practice. We need to be on our A-game," James lectured while Albus, along with five other heads bobbled in agreement (most of them ginger).

"Yeah yeah, shut your trap. I'll be there."

"You better Rose, because just because you're family doesn't mean I wont take you off the team."

Splat. Rose jumped out her chair and began running to the double door entrance of the Great Hall.

"Rose!" James roared, while wiping off the tablespoon of porridge that Rose assaulted him with.

"That's what you get and I'm telling Auntie Ginny you're threatening to kick me off the team!"

All Rose heard as she sprinted out of the hall towards her dorm to grab her stuff was the roar of laughter coming from the Gryffindor table; most of the noise coming from the Potter-Weasley clan.

Scorpius looked up upon hearing the noise to see Rose sprinting towards the exit, the porridge dripping down James' face, and to hear the retort Rose made before disappearing from view. Scorpius along with the other Slytherins who saw James' face began to join in on the laughter. That's my best friend, Scorpius thought with pride.

Rose was pleasantly surprised to come out of practice to find that: 1, she still alive for pulling that stunt on James at breakfast and 2, to see Scorpius waiting for her.

"Spying on us Malfoy?"

"Hardly, Potter. It's the same old tricks as far as I'm concerned"

"The same old tricks that kick your team's arse."

James and Scorpius kept firing insults at one another.

"Anyways," Lily interjected.

"Right," Scorpius stated, "I'm here for Rose."

"What's up," Rose questioned.

"Just wanted to see if you had time to spend with you're best friend."

The fluttering began along with the rapid heart beating. This honestly has to stop Rose berated herself. Her cheeks began to flush when she looked up to give him a reply. Bloody hell, stop it! Horrified, she quickly gave him an okay before anyone noticed the blush and ran to the locker room to shower and change.

What the hell, Rose thought under the shower. This can't be normal. When did I start to react this way to Scorpius? What does it even mean? She turned off the tap and dressed slowly. Rose finally made her way out and Scorpius took her hand quickly, much to her delight, wait what? He then led her towards the castle in an almost-run-dragging-your-best-friend-pace.

"Wha..t is going on?" Rose asked slightly out of breath, ignoring the burning sensation sweeping up her hand.

"I want to show you something Rosie," was Scorpius excited reply as he dragged her along, "I found something and its bloody wicked."

"Sc..Scorp, stop! Stop dragging me."

Immediately he let go, much to her surprise. He usually ignores me, something about not being a bloody house-elf I can just command orders to.

"Okay just stand there."

I guess he think I'm a bloody house-elf, Rose thought darkly. She ignored him and asked,"What is going on, Scorp"

"Sshh, it's a surprise, just stand there." Scorpius eyes sparkled with excitement and Rose realized just how beautiful those smoky globes were. She couldn't expand on the realization because Scorpius began to pace in front of her, much to her annoyance.

"What are you doing?"

He ignored her. He paced in front of her three times and stopped, looking at the wall expectantly. He's finally lost it Rose wondered.

"Scorpius, answer me!"

Just then a door popped out of nowhere and Rose's eyes widened with surprise.

A/N: Review please. If you haven't checked it out already, read my story 20 Reasons Hermione Granger Should Go Out with Ron Weasley. It is rated M, so you have been warned. More reviews equal less time between updates.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Short fic but its where it needs to end. I promise next chapter is the chapter you all have been waiting for. Scorpius and Rose finally get some action.

Please review and tell me what you think about the story so far, I really hope I'm not totally failing at this fic.

Disclaimer: Not mine, hers. The end.

"What is that?"

"It's called the Room of Requirement."

He opened up the door to lead inside the room; keeping it open while gesturing for Rose to step inside.

"Wicked!" was her reply. She glanced around the room and marveled at the appearance. Two couches placed in the middle of the room along with a table in between. There was a green rug and coincidentally the room was decorated in green and silver trimmings. She was about to question the decoration when Scorpius interrupted her thoughts.

"You can wish for anything and it turns into that room." Well that explains the green, Rose thought amused.

"What is this place?"

"It's the room or requirement. My dad told me about it. He finally told me the location this morning in a letter. I had to tell you first!"

Rose began to blush again. Stop it, she berated herself.

"It's amazing. How does it work?"

Scorpius began to explain how you have to pace three times in front of the door, all the while thinking about what you want. It transforms into anything you need, hence the name, he added smartly. He explained how it can even be filled with food if you wanted it. Rose leaned in intently, relishing in the information Scorpius provided her with every question she fired at him. When the excitement of the discovery finally wore off, both realized how closely inclined their heads were towards each other.

Both snapped their heads back as their eyes widened into saucers.

"Umm," Scorpius tried lamely.

"Right," Rose stated. They both glanced at each other, holding each other's gazes before bursting into laughter.

"That was awkward," Rose piped up, giggling.

"Extremely." Rose didn't know why that reply upset her.

They quieted down and Rose spoke up again. "Thanks, Scorp"

He quickly glanced up to meet Rose's gaze. "For what?"

"For showing me this place first, it's really neat."

"Neat? Really," Scorpius joked," Its bloody amazing. Why wouldn't I, you're my best friend."

He smiled widely. Those beautiful dimples making Rose's insides melt. The same ever familiar feelings arose to Rose's annoyance. He was the only one who ever made her feel that way and she didn't even know what those feelings meant.

She smiled at him in return

"Plus we haven't spent much time with each other and I feel like it's my fault. So.." He stopped when he noticed Rose nod in agreement.

"Hey!" he replied in outrage.

"I'm kidding, continue."

"I also wanted to know if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend. The Holidays are coming up."

"Sure," was Rose's reply as she began to blush at the invitation. He never asked her Hogsmeade it was just a mutual agreement to always go together before Ashley. Ashley. Rose began to notice that every time her name popped up, she felt sick. I'm beginning to loathe the girl Rose finally acknowledged. Everything changed with her introduction to Scorpius' life. Everything that was once was, changed. The pranks began to disappear. The mutual understandings began to have to get clarified because Hogsmeade trips together weren't expected anymore (he wanted to go with Ashley sometimes too). Lastly, the longing began. She began to miss him.

"Great, it's a date," Scorpus replied loosely. He winced when he realized what he said. What the hell Malfoy, really?

What? Rose snapped her head up. A date?

"Excuse me?"

"I meant as friends...You know, not romantic at all...It's just a saying. Fuck!... I meant that we were just going to go together...like friends who are going to the same place at the same time..." he drifted off lamely.

"Right. I knew that." Rose replied. She never knew what disappointment felt like until that moment. What was worse was that she still didn't understand why. The rest of the time was spent in slight tension from the earlier remark. They both eventually called it a day and gave a farewell, Rose making her way to the Gryffindor common room.

As soon as she made her way inside she was greeted with her name being called out. She turned her head to see who was trying to get her attention. She smiled when she saw it was her cousin Lily, beckoning her to join her on the couch.

"What's up," Rose greeted.

"Just the girl I wanted to see. Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you," was Lily's reply.

"About"

"A guy."

Rose grinned with excitement. Lily was going to ask her for advice. Disregard the fact that Rose's only experience in dating was 4th year when Jefferey Finch- Flechey asked her to be his girlfriend. She still knew how to give good advice, she did read after all. She waved her hand for Lily to continue.

"I don't know Rose. I think I maybe falling for this guy."

"What do you mean," Rose inquired.

"Well, whenever he touches me, my skin begins to tingle." Rose knew the feeling. That was how she felt with Jeff.

"Then it would start to warm up and create a comforting warmth on the patch he touches, even when its only briefly and even when its only on like my arm or something." Well, that never happened to her.

"He would say nice things that would make my stomach flutter with joy. He always knows what to say. He's always making fun of me, like all the time Rose. Then, when I get hurt or start feeling bad, he's so comforting." Justin made her feel slightly like that too, however she thought she can remember a time when someone would make her feel exactly how Lily felt.

"Well, that could possible be sign Lily, Does any other guy make you feel like that?"

"That's the thing Rosie, No. Just him. One time, we didn't even realize how close we were huddled together while reading the same potions book for a project. I began to smell the scent of his cologne and feel the heat radiating off of his body. It was bloody amazing. I guess we both realized it at the same time because we both looked over at each other and launched back. I actually fell off my chair! My face was flushing and I don't think it was all contributed to humiliation. I mean I've embarrassed myself plenty of times in front of him" Kinda like how she was with Scorpius when they were in the room of requirement Rose thought offhandedly.

"How so?" Rose inquired.

"Well, he's my best friend."

Rose gasped and looked at Lily.

"Wh..what?" Realization dawned so hard on Rose Weasley at that moment; it felt like a punch in the gut. Rose was shell-shocked; she almost didn't hear what Lily had to say next.

"He's my best friend. Honestly Rose if you can't even pay attention you might as well leave me-"

"No, no I heard you," was all Rose's reply still coming to terms with Lily's declaration...and her own silent one. Rose learned three things at that frozen moment. 1, Rose knew what all those feelings meant now. 2, Lily Potter was falling for her best friend and 3, she was too.

"Bloody hell."

"What? What is it? Whats the matter," came Lily's insistent inquiries when Rose didn't answer her the first time.

Lily began nudging Rose, Her head that was laying in her folded arms bobbing, almost painfully. It was annoying though.

"Nothing. Nothing. I just realized what it is."

"Oh," was Lily's reply. Not at all pleased that her concern was of no concern at all. Geez, thanks cousin.

"So, what is it," was Lily's impatient inquiry.

"Well, its simple really-" Rose replied, wanting the anticipation to build up.

"What?"

"I can't belive you cant see it, Oh younger, naïve cousin of mine," Rose continued, taunting her already impatient cousin.

"What, what is it." Lily asked, voice becoming louder.

"You really don't know?" Rose had to get one more shot in.

"WILL YOU BLOODY JUST TELL ME ALREADY?"

"Alright, alright, quit living up to your hair color. Fucking sod,"

Lily watched her, anxiousness coating her features; she was rather cute this way.

"It's simple really, little lion cub, you're in love,"

Now, Lily was at that crucial age where being in love was not okay. Liking boys was maybe okay, definitely not loving them; especially best friends. Rose happily agreed.

"What! No freaking way! You're stupid Rose. Honesly, the stupid hat made a mistake with you. You don't know what you're talking about. To think it almost put you in Ravenclaw. Clearly you don't even belong in a house."

Well if there was one thing Rose Weasley did not like, it was when her intelligence was being questioned.

"Fine, if you don't want to take my advice, don't ask you twit!"

Rose trudged out of the Gryffindor common room and walked away. She had her own problems to face and all. Man, did she ever.

Rose roamed the castle, trying to clear her head. The only thing she could think about was how awkward that trip to Hogsmeade was going to be, now that she knew what her feelings were for her best friend. Her gut sunk. He can never know. It would destroy their friendship, plus the fact he has the most beautiful girlfriend that had ever walked into Hogwarts; well besides Victorie and Dominique. Why couldn't she be the pretty Weasley? She couldn't help but feel saddened as she patted her puffy hair and looked at her pudgy legs. Yup, definitely not at all like Victorie and Dominique.

Rose sighed and made her way back to the dorms, still feeling a sense of dread at being all along with Scorpius Malfoy and questioning how much more she's going to fall in love with him.

A/N: Next update: Hogsmeade trip. Where Rose has an inspiration and things between the two become even more awkward. Ah, teenage love. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know, I know. What, I'm updating? Yes, yes I am. Lol. I decided that it isn't nice to leave a story unfinished. So here is chapter four.

I'm sorry guys.

Disclaimer: Not mine, hers. The end.

Rose woke up giddy and nervous to say the least. Today was the long awaited Hogsmaede trip and Scorpius specifically asked her to accompany him, just the two of them.

Rose walked out of the castle and met Scorpius by their usual haunt, the haunt of most of the Potter-Weasleys, the Shrieking Shack. Scorpius already had pressed the little button that would stop the willow's movements and was not perched on one of the branches waiting for Rose.

Rose saw Scorpius first and waited for the older boy to acknowledge her before a broad smile broke out across her face and waved cheerily back at the platinum- haired boy.

"Took you long enough, Rosie," Scorpius teased, feigning boredom as he laid back on one of the branches.

"I'm here now, you lazy git! Get your arse up," Rose retorted, trying to shove Scorpius off of the branch.

One particular hard shove almost landed Scorpius on his bum, but he was able to catch himself on another branch, "Alright, alright, you crazy twit. I'm coming," he replied as he jumped back down on the ground. Rose smiled victoriously and they both made their way towards the other students.

They walking through Hogsmeade and were making their way to her Uncle George's shop. Scorpius swung his arm around Rose's shoulder, pulling her closer while he continued his story, "…that is why no other house stands a chance this year, Rose. Because my team and I are just that good at our positions…."

Rose tensed when she felt his arms encircle her. She could feel the warmth radiating off the toned body and ever since Rose realized her not so little crush on her best friend, she noticed a lot of other things as well. She noticed how handsome Scorpius was, thick, blonde hair cut short, yet the occasional lock falling adorably over silver eyes that could and has made almost every girl fall infinitely into. A fit, toned body that stood just a little over a staggering six feet and we cant forget just how charming the blond menace was. He exuded a kind of confidence that made anyone around feel attracted to the pure-blooded boy.

Rose could continue, but why would she want to embarrass herself further by mentioning just how her body reacted when said boy was now leaning in closer and his warm breath was now ghosting over her the sensitive flesh of her ear.

"Rose?"

Rose shivered at the contact it made against her skin again and realized Scorpius just called out her name.

"Umm, yeah? Sorry," Rose looked up at Scorpius, unaware of her flushed face and dilated pupils. Scorpius' eyes widened in shock before he stepped back and took in an embarrassed appearance altogether. That's odd Rose thought, now missing the warmth Scorpius provided earlier.

"Oh, umm, we're here," Scorpius added lamely while gesturing to the building owned and operated by her uncle.

"Right," Rose ended, confused by Scorpius change of demeanor. He never got nervous, ever.

They walked inside and Rose couldn't help but notice how Scorpius kept a safe distance from her. They picked up a few things, and of course Uncle George would never charge her anything, and left the shop.

"So, where do you want to go?" Scorpius asked while scuffling the ground just outside the famous (infamous) Weasley's Wizard Weezes.

"Umm, I don't know," Rose replied shyly, looking down at the snow.

Silence fell over the two mates as neither knew where to go next. Rose kept darting her gaze from the ground to her friend and returning it whenever she caught Scorpius staring back at her. Finally, laughter broke out and Scorpius was the first to speak.

"This is stupid, Rose. We can't just stand here all day, I'm freezing my arse off."

"Me too. Lets go get something to drink, The Leaky Cauldron?"

" No, I don't want butterbeer. Let's go get a cuppa," Scorpius said.

"Alright," Rose agreed, already making her way to one of the tea shops near the Leaky.

Rose turned around when she noticed her best mate not following her. She turned around and raised an eyebrow in question only to notice the same bewildered expression gazing back at her.

"Where are you going," Malfoy asked.

"To get some tea," Rose replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, were going this way. I want to go to Madam Pudifoot's."

Rose froze and the famous Weasley trait to just burst whatever came to mind decided to make an appearance, "Bu-but, that's for…that's for cou-couples," she finished, horrified (excited) of going to the tacky shop.

"Don't be silly, Rose. It's not just for couples," Scorpius defended.

"But," Rose whimpered.

"Rose, they brew the best tea, you blubbering idiot. We're going! I promise to not make a move on you if that'll make you feel better," Scorpius teased though his tone was rather hard.

Rose couldn't help but feel disappointment at Scorpius' joke, "Alright."

As soon as they made their way inside they were ushered to a small table, obvious that its purpose was to make it easier for couples to touch and reach across to kiss. Their tea was served and the two began to drink in a comfortable silence.

"This place is err- nice," Rose offered while looking around at the tacky decorations.

"Don't be stupid," Scorpius chided, "it's bloody disgusting."

Rose huffed, "I was trying to be nice!"

"Don't, it isn't my shop," Scorpious fired.

"You're impossible,"

"That's why you love me, Rosie Posie."

Rose opened her mouth in outrage, ready to give Scorpius a piece of her mind at being called the offending nickname…

"It's why I love you too," Scorpius said, eyes softening at Rose.

Rose felt her anger deflating and giddiness swallowing her up. They continued to bicker and converse over two more cups of tea and noticed that their trip was almost done.

"We better get back," Scorpius suggested as he stood up from the table and dropped a couple galleons on the table.

Rose pouted as she looked up at him, not wanting to end such a great day and having to turn Scorpious over to his girlfriend. She was having such a great time.

Scorpius laughed at Rose's dejected expression, "Come one you big baby. We'll have more trips to look forward too. Plus, we can always sneak down here whenever you want."

"Okay," Rose agreed, still slightly put out.

Scorpius threw his arm around Rose's shoulders once again and brought her close in an embrace, "Cheer up. We had fun right?"

"Of course, Scorp," Rose agreed, "but that's just it isn't it? We barely spend any more time with each other. You have quidditch and we both are busy with classes and prefect duties. We hardly see each other, plus we're both in different houses."

Scorpius softened at Rose's confession. It was true. They used to be inseparable.

"We'll hang out more," Scorpius said.

"Promise," Rose asked hopefully, eyes wide and vulnerability oozing through.

"Promise," Scorpius replied confidently, laughing when Rose's features morphed into one of absolute mirth. She offered him a broad grin and let him pull her closer to him.

They made their way to the entrance on Hogwarts and Scorpius stopped. Rose looked back at him.

"I have quidditch practice," Scorpius answered to Rose's unasked question.

"Oh, okay."

Rose walked back over to Scorpius and put her hands in the pockets of her cloak.

"I had fun today," Rose supplied, a shy grin on her facial features.

"Me too," Scorpius replied, smiling himself. This is suspiciously following the same lines as his first date with Parkinson, Scorpius couldn't help but ponder.

"Good luck in practice," Rose replied again. Okay, Rose. It's either now or never. The clues are all there aren't they? The close embraces, the slung arm over her shoulders, the trip to Madam Puddifoot's? It's time to unleash that Weasley courage.

Scorpius opened his mouth to supply a "thank you" when Rose stepped forward, fluttered her eyes shut, and planted her lips against his own. Rose's lips were warm and plump underneath his own thin ones. He stood frozen as Rose pushed her lips more firmly against his own, panicking at the lack of a response.

Scorpius finally woke up from his stupor and his eyes bulged in surprise. He brought his arms to rose shoulders and gently pushed her away. Rose immediately stiffened and flushed red, warmth making its way into her skin.

"What are you doing," Scorpius' scathing question came.

"I- I thought," Rose murmured, horrified.

"You thought what," Scorpius' questioned.

"It's just that, I don't know! You wanted us to go alone, together. The embraces, the bloody trip to Madam Puddifoot's!"

"What about it? What embraces? Remember Ashley, Rose?"

Ashley. Right. Scoropius brilliantly gorgeous girlfriend he was destined to marry.

"Rose?" Scorpius inquired after she failed to answer or acknowledge the question. Rose looked up at him, full of embarrassment and terror.

"I'm sorry, Rose replied weakly, blinking furiously to keep the tears of shame and embarrassment and maybe even hurt from making their way down her face in front of Scorpious.

Before Scorpius could reply Rose ran off towards the castle, leaving a very confused and guilt-stricken Scorpious behind. Because if he was to be completely honest with himself, he did see the signs. He had enough experience with birds to know when someone found him attractive. It was just too bad that same charm of his was now affecting his best mate, who he never thought would fall under it.

Scorpius made his way slowly to the quidditch pitch. Heart heavy from the possibility that their friendship could possibly have finally met an obstacle it couldn't get through. It wasn't every day your very best mate fell for their equally very best mate and if it was one thing Scoropius knew in his experiences with witched, it was that rejection never faced forgiveness easily, if the number of hexes and exes still not speaking with him was any indication.

Scorpius hung his head low as he continued walking to the pitch, placing the infamous Malfoy mask back on when he finally came into contact with his team and plastering a fake contentment on his aristocratic face as his team mates surrounded him with giddy, excitement at playing quidditch. He wished he could have felt the same.

A/N: Again sorry for the long wait. I'm sorry if anything is misspelled and if I made any mistakes, i'm sorry. Please point it out in review and i will fix it for next time. I seriously just typed this up and decided to post it because it has been entirely way too long. Thanks loves. As always, reviews are highly appreciated.


End file.
